The Fourteenth Child
by XxKageTenshixX
Summary: In a twist of fate, what if Allen never got picked up by Cross after Mana died? What if the Noah found him first? Then he never became an exorcist...so what would he be like now? Noah!Allen. Loosely follows the manga.
1. Welcome to the Family

**Author Note:** I know I should be working on **_The Darkness That Binds Him_**, but I couldn't resist writing another story.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Family_

* * *

The winter days were cold and restless. The snow falling softly like a white veil over the ground and the sky slowly changed colors—a pale gray replacing blue. Quiet sobs could be heard coming from a small child huddled against a small gravestone. The name "Mana Walker" engraved on it.

Pressing himself closer to the grave, the child's numb body shivered slightly from a deep grieve, more choked sobs escaping his frozen lips.

"Mana Walker…shall I resurrect him for you?~"

Tears leaked from the child's eyes as he looked up. A clown stood in front of him; long pointy ear, a large smile that looked as if it could split his face in two, and he wore a large coat over his large body. It was a strange clown, but resembled, in a strange way, the very person he had lost. More tears escaped his eyes.

"Y-you can bring Mana back?" The boy asked softly, voice raspy from the hours of crying.

The smile on the clown's face seemed to grow wider. A weird metallic skeleton appeared behind the man.

"With this body, you can bring back the soul of you're loved one.~" He paused. "But…in order for him to come back, he needs your voice.~"

"My voice?" Hope lingered in his gray eyes. When the clown nodded, he sat up. "How?"

"You just have to say his name."

The boy stood slowly, eyes gleaming with hope. He shut them tightly and clutched the material over his chest with his hands.

"MANA!"

In a flash of light, the name 'Mana' was written right below the up-side down star that appeared on the skeleton's forehead. It moved slightly, its' jaw opening.

"Al…len…"

They boy wiped the tears from his face, a smile growing on his face. He recognized that voice! It was Mana!

"Mana!" He cried happily, taking a step forward.

"How dare you…"

The boy stared in confusion, the smile gone from his face. He took another step forward. "Mana—?"

A piercing scream ripped from his throat. Mana had lashed out at him, slashing him across the face with its now knife shaped arms. The boy lifted his hand to hold his eye, but before he could the skeleton had a hold on him. The blood flowed freely from his left eye, painting the white snow red.

Wires formed their way from Mana's metal body and around his neck, causing him to give a soft cry as the wires grip tightened.

"How could you do this?" Mana yelled. The dried tears were quickly replaced by fresh ones that slid down the child's face. "I curse you! I curse you Allen Walker!"

A pained cry came from his father and his eyes widened. The boy's left hand had turned into a giant claw, striking Mana. The claw twitched before the fingers began to move on their own, dragging the boy with them.

"S-stop!" The boy cried when he noticed his hand's destination. "No! Leave Mana alone!" The claw continued. "Run father!"

Mana looked up. "I love you Allen." Tears seemed to run down the metallic face. "…Please kill me."

Gray eyes widened—his injured eye had changed to black, red rings encircling it the pupil. With one final cry, the claw stuck its' target.

The boy screamed out, calling out for his father. He collapsed and curled his body into a small ball, his hand having returned to normal. His body shook violently as he cried once more. His cries filling the air for a moment before a voice spoke.

"Such a sad scene. Tell me child, would you like to come home with me?~"

Weakly, the boy lifted his head. He had forgotten he was not alone in the grave yard. He stared unbelievably at the clown in front of him. His eyes flickered to his left hand for a moment before going to stare at the one before him. The clown seemed to understand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…or that arm of yours.~"

He held out his hand, prompting the boy to take it. The boy studied the hand, not entirely trusting. Before long, a small hand gripped a much larger one. The clown's eyes glinted with unknown intentions

"Welcome to the family…Allen Walker.~"

* * *

**Author Note:** _**Review**_.

_~XxKageTenshixX_


	2. And So It Begins

**Author Note:** I would like to thank those who added TFC to their Alerts and Favorites.

And Thank You: **_BuzzCola, Gothicgirl12, Emriel, Kithren, MusicanAngel, Remus, CheshireAlice, Wolfgirlpack1923, DoomedUnicorn, Clovers-Clam, Ezrudine-Rikamie2, Sachiel Angelo, FireFox Vixen, xXDante-kunXx,_** and **_anyone else that I missed_** for reviewing!

_Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 2 – And So It Begins_

* * *

Soft humming travelled through the empty streets covered in white. A boy—no older than 15—strolled down the white street of the city, a content smile on his face. His hair was pure white and unruly, the front coming to stop just at his shoulders while the back was a couple inches shorter. The black vest he wore lye on top of the white dress shirt accompanying black pants and white boots that stopped a few inches below his knees. A red ribbon was tied neatly around his neck, his white coat hiding most of his clothing.

He turned to his right, following the white road beneath his feet. Even though his eyes were closed, he knew exactly where he going. When to keep straight, when to turn. He knew these streets like the back of his hand. The city—also known as "The Arc"—was the only place he felt at home. The only place he could think clearly.

Allen had been here for nearly five years now. Taking the Millennium Earl's offer to be part of his family was one the best choices he had ever made. Of course, at first he thought the "clown" was lying to him. No one had ever been that nice to him before. No one but Mana.

Mana wasn't Allen's real father. Allen had never even refereed to Mana as "father" until that night five years ago. He was simply someone that had taken Allen in when no one else would. He was someone who didn't call him a monster or cast him out because of his arm.

His current family was the same.

His new family called themselves the Noah. There were 13 in total, not counting him of course. The 1st Noah was The Millennium Earl himself. The 2nd Noah was called Toraido, he was the "Judge" of the Noah. The 3rd was called Joido, but he liked to be called by his birth name—Tyki Mikk, he was the "Pleasure" of the Noah. Sheril Kamelot was the 4th. He was called Dezaiasu or The Noah of "Greed". Sheril is also the blood brother of Tyki but you really couldn't tell by looking at them. The 5th was Waizurii, or Wisely, the "Wisdom" of the Noah. Fiidora was the 6th, the Noah of "Corrosion". he of the Noah 6th,ople called him. The 6th long with seven black crosses across their foreheads._Maashiima was the 7th, The Noah of Pity. The 8th is the Noah of "Wrath", Raasura but he liked to be called Skin. The 9th was Road Kamelot, the adopted daughter of Cyril and the Noah of "Dreams". The 10th and 11th were Debitto and Jasdero, they made up the "Bond" of the Noah, they were referred as "the Twins" but not by blood. The 12th was Rasutoru but she preferred the name Lulu Bell, the "Lust" of the Noah. The 13th was the "Ability" of the Noah, Maitora.

All of them separated their lives: Human and Noah. Along with their human appearance, they led regular lives, but there were some that liked staying in their Noah forms. Once a Noah, they each had golden eyes and ashen grey skin. Seven black crosses displayed across their foreheads; the key sign that they possessed the dominant Noah gene that all humans were rumored to have.

When he had met his new family, he was skeptical at first. Most of them were a bunch of weirdoes at first glance, but as he got to know them…he soon realized he was right. They were a bit weird.

But he was no different. After the incident in the graveyard, after Mana had cursed him, his hair had turned as white as snow. The wound over his eye had healed quickly but it now left the mark his so-called father put on him.

A blood red scar ran down his left eye, going horizontal at his cheek and curving back down. The line at the top of his eye connected to a red up-side down star. A pentacle; and proof of the curse.

Not too long after he was brought here, the Earl told him about his left arm. It was made out of a substance called Innocence. Innocence could only be used by an accommodator called an Exorcist; the enemy of the Noah. The Earl had quickly explained that he was what they called a parasite type, meaning that he and the Innocence were one, in a way. It made sense to him, seeing as he's always had that deformed arm for as long as he could remember.

The Earl also explained that his new family's goal was to destroy the Innocence and wipe the world clean of humans—to start anew with the world. He also told him about the Black Order and about the history of the Innocence and the Noah.

At first, after being told all this, he began to feel even worse about himself. If he had Innocence imbedded in his left arm, then he was a threat to their cause, but he quickly found that he didn't have to be. He could still help his new family. For once, he was glad he could be helpful for someone he cared for.

A smile adorned his face when he remembered the Earl's comforting words about how he wasn't useless, how he would be a great help to their cause and how he was a special child.

Silver eyes opened and observed a pair of large white doors that stood in front of him. He knocked softly and waited for a reply before opening the doors slightly and peaked timidly into the room.

Unlike the rest of the Arc, this room was wide with golden walls and black trimmings along the edges, a king sized bed sat to the left of the room, a dresser that matched the bed was to the right. Two other doors were in the room as well, one on each side. The one on the right opened and a man wearing nothing but black pants and black dress shoes walked out, a small white towel around his neck.

"Tyki?"

Tyki looked at the boy and smiled. "Come in boy."

Allen slowly came in, closing the door behind him, and sat on the bed. He watched as Tyki walked to his closet and fished out a white dress shirt and laid it on the bed. He ran the towel over his wet hair, before letting the semi-dry curly black locks fall down. He quickly picked up the shirt, putting it on, and sat down next to Allen.

"So what do you want to do this time?" Tyki asked.

Allen shook his head, his white locks flying everywhere. He gripped Tyki's arm and buried his face in the man's sleeve. Tyki chuckled at the sight and ruffled the boy's already messy hair.

Tyki pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Allen tugged on his sleeve in disapprovement.

"Tyykiiiii! Those things aren't good for you!" Allen whined, grimacing at the small stick.

"Maybe not for you."

"Hey—"

Before he could finish, the door flew opened. Both heads looked at the door before spiky blue hair jumped in between them, knocking all three back off the bed and onto the floor.

"Road." Tyki greeted casually, as if they weren't just tackled onto the floor.

Road was a girl about 12 in appearance, she had spiky blue hair and indigo eyes, and wore a traditional European white dress shirt that had a red ribbon tied around the collar and a frilly purple skirt with purple and white stripped knee stockings along with black dress shoes. At first look she looked very innocent and sweet, but she was anything but.

Said girl laughed and hugged Allen, a mischievous smile on her face. "Ne, Allen lets play."

Allen smiled and laughed nervously. "I'd rather not."

One of the first things Allen quickly learned about Road was whenever she wanted to "play" with you, it usual involved you running for your life or having very large and very sharp candle being thrown at you while you're pinned to a wall.

Road pouted. "But I'm bored!"

Allen gave another nervous laugh before shooting up off of the floor and looking at the clock on Tyki's bedroom wall.

"We're going to be late for dinner." He said, pointing to the clock, and leaving the room. He smiled slightly when he heard Road whine before muttering "No fair" and following him out along with Tyki.

Their walk was quiet except for Allen's soft humming and the occasional _clack_ of their shoes hitting the ground. Tyki blew out a cloud of smoke and dropped the cigarette on the ground, stomping his foot on it before following the two in front of him. Within no time, they were in front of two familiar grand doors.

Inside a large table sat in the middle of the room, fourteen chairs circling it. The walls were a dark brown color with light brown strips, but one would barely notice it because the only lighting in the room were the candles mounted upon the wall.

Everyone was already seated at the table and looked at them as they entered. The Earl sat at the center of the table, wearing the same thing Allen remembered him in when he first met him. The Earl looked up, his grin increasing at the sight of the three.

"Nice of you to join us~! Now we can finally start our family dinner~!" The Earl said sweetly.

Allen rushed to his seat, his face flushed red. Tyki strolled casually to the seat next to Allen and sat down. Road took the seat on the other side of Allen. The doors behind the Earl opened and a few maids came out with their dinner. As soon as Allen's plate was sat down in front of him, he started stuffing his face.

One thing about Allen's Innocence was that since it was a parasite type, it drew its energy from its user. Meaning that Allen had to consume a lot of food to keep the Innocence satisfied. Within no time, Allen had consumed more than thirty plates and was starting on his next, literally inhaling his food.

He heard Tyki sigh and looked up at the dark haired Noah with a curious look in his silver eyes.

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can eat like that."

Allen pouted and continued eating. He was on his next plate when he felt something hit his forehead. He looked down at the small piece of apple that landed on his plate, he blinked before looking up and saw the Twins snickering. His eye twitched when another chunk landed on his head. Calmly, Allen picked the apple from his head. His eyes shifted from The Earl to everyone else—none of whom looked like they noticed, which he knew they did—and back to the Twins. He picked up his spoon and scooped up some of the potatoes on his plate and after one last look around the table, he flung the potatoes at the Twins. He laughed slightly when they met their marks. He stopped when something purple hit him in the face. The Twins victory was cut short when Road decided to join into their little "game".

Everyone continued eating, ignore them as they flung food at each other from across the table. Only when the Twins got fed up did things start to escalate. The Twins looked at each other grinning before picking up a plate in each hand and threw the plates. Allen's and Road's eyes widened before they ducked. The plates flew into the wall, the shattered piece falling loudly onto the floor. Road and Allen laughed at the fuming Twins. Jasdero and Devit gave off a frustrated yell before standing. Wisely and Sheril yanked them back down before they could kick over the table.

"Now now, children." The Earl chided lightly. "Please behave at the dinner table~."

The Twins stood again and pointed their guns at each other while pointing at Allen with their free hand.

"It was all his fault!"

"Yeah! His fault, hee hee." Jasdero agree eagerly with his twin.

Allen gaped at them before standing. "You started it!" He yelled.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Tyki put his hand on Allen's when he prepared to leap over the table.

"Come down boy." He told Allen softly.

Allen took a deep breath, doing what Tyki instructed, trying not to think of ways to kill the Twins. But that effort was soon gone when an apple bounced off his head and onto the floor.

Dignity be damned.

Allen launched himself across the table, knocking the Twins over onto the floor. He reached his hands out, taking a handful of Devit's hair and gave a hard tug. Devit yelled when he felt his hair being pulled, and in an effort to get the white haired boy off of him, he grabbed some of Allen's hair and began pulling. Jasdero was trying to pry Allen off of his twin, but Allen would only tighten his grip on the raven's hair.

"Let go you little demon!" Devit screamed, fingers never losing their grip.

Allen only tugged harder in response. "You let go!"

"Jasdero demands you let go of Devit!" Jasdero yelled, still failing at separating the two.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Wisely yelled when Devit's leg made contact with his thigh. The other Noah watched with amusement but none made an effort to separate them.

The Earl grabbed the napkin next to him, cleaning his face from any remaining foods before he looked up at his family. His eyes gleaming behind his glasses.

"We are about to begin.~"

The room became quiet as all eyes turned to The Earl, his grin widening. Allen and the Twins had stopped as well, each releasing each other to give The Earl their attention. Allen looked around him, his family seemed to be ecstatic about what was said. The Earl smiled in understanding at the confused look on his face.

"But, before we start, our dear Allen needs some experience~."

Allen's eyes lit up in understanding. "You mean I get to help you?" When The Earl nodded, flung himself at The Earl, hugging the fat man in a tight grip.

He had been practicing using his Innocence for a while now. Everyone participated in helping him master it and now he can finally show them that all their hard work wouldn't go to waste.

"Of course, you won't be alone. Tyki will be accompanying you~."

Although Allen was glad Tyki was coming with him, he pouted at the thought that The Earl thought he needed to be watched. "I can take care of myself."

The Earl patted his head lovingly. "I know you can, I just don't want you to get hurt~." Allen let go of him as The Earl stood. "I will give you two the details in the morning~"

With that said the Earl stood and bid his family a good night before leaving the room. One by one everyone left, each giving their own goodbyes, leaving Tyki, Allen, and Road alone. Road pouted cutely and crossed her arms.

"It's not fair! I wanted to go with Allen."

"Don't worry, Road. I'll go with you next time." Allen assured her.

"You better!" She said, clinging herself to Allen's side.

Finally Tyki stood and pulled out a cigarette and put it in between his lips. He gripped the cigarette, and breathed out a small cloud of smoke after he lit it. "I guess I'll see you two in the morning."

Allen and Road watched him leave, making sure to say goodbye before they left themselves.

While they walked, Allen's mind was set on his first mission. A smile graced his lips at the thought. His future was going to change, he could just feel it.

* * *

**Author Note:** Please **_review_.**

_~XxKageTenshixX_


	3. Farewell to the Ghost of Matel

**Author Note:** I'm back! Actually, I never left, I just couldn't write anything related to this story for some reason. Never-the-less, it's unforgivable that this is the first post in two years. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I also went back and edited the previous two chapters. Nothing major, just tightening up some lose ends.

Any-who, this is the first update starting my _"Welcome Back Week."_ Meaning I will be posting all of my stories on a regular basis and out of the 26 ideas that I have crammed into my head, I will be introducing 7 of them starting this week, so be looking out for those!

For future references, this story will be updated on Sundays.

Thank you those who added this to their Alerts and Favorites.

And a Special Thank You to: _**KitsuneNaru, MnMsRok, Gothicgirl12, Hmm, Samurai don't need angels, Sachiel Angelo, Ichigo08, Artistic Thinking, Hannakokagamine, yayallen, Darkstar716, MinawaAsuka, TaylorTyper, Chibi123Poof, PyruxDeltax, Raichiru, pink9571, SPOokiAura, ZyiareHellsing, Zeani, TinaYuki, Tee, Mukuro234, Shiragiku-chaan, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, KhaalidaNyx**_and _**anyone else that I missed**_ for reviewing!

Again, I am severely sorry for the **_TWO_** year wait.

_Enjoy. _

* * *

_Chapter 3 - Farewell to the Ghost of Matel_

* * *

Books and paper were messily sprawled across the marble floor inside a large office. The walls were wide and covered by large bookshelves that were pushed against one another to make one big shelf that surrounds the room. Near the center of the room, an old white desk sat in the middle of the clutter. More books stacked crookedly along with important documents on top of the worn desk. A chair sat behind it. An asian man, in his late 20's, was dressed in a long white lab coat. The white burette he wore covered the top of his black hair that held a purple tint to it. He adjusted the glasses before looking intensely at the younger in front of him.

"I have a mission for you."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Allen looked at the passing scenery with a child-like curiosity.

He and Tyki were currently seated on a train that was headed towards Southern Italy, receiving orders from The Earl that he was to find the Innocence hidden there and return home. With the Akuma the Millennium Earl sent there, finding the Innocence would be fairly easy. It was the possibility of an Exorcist showing up that got him excited.

He was dressed differently from his usual, in jeans and a shirt that was a little big for him, his boots and his white coat. Tyki figured it would be beneficial to look less…formal.

Allen wiggled a little in his seat before inching closer to the window, enjoying the calming sounds the train's engine was making.

Remembering times when he and Mana traveled from place to place brought a smile to his face. They could never stay in one place for more than a couple days. The life as a traveling performer didn't exactly bring in much income, only enough to buy food and shelter for the night. They never had enough to afford transportation, let alone tickets for a train ride.

The coolness of the window greeted him when pressed his forehead against the glass. His breath fogging up the window and his eyes slid closed as he recalled more times with his foster father.

A small chuckle broke the silence, bringing Allen back to the present. He turned slightly and stared at the shaggy man in the doorway.

"Enjoying yourself, boy?" The man asked. A cigarette firmly placed in between his lips.

Allen grinned. "Of course, Tyki! You know I've never ridden a train before."

Tyki sat down in the seat across from him, leaning back against the seat. His eyes studied Allen's fidgeting from through thick glasses for a few minutes before sighing.

"Don't worry so much. You'll do fine." Tyki assured.

"But—"

"You think too much, boy." Allen's pouted when Tyki leaned forward and ruffled his hair. "You have the eye of yours, you'll do fine."

Allen smiled slightly. His cursed eye possessed the ability to reveal Akuma from their human disguises and even see their souls. He had practiced with it and could now control when it could become visible to others.

"And you have that ridiculous costume and those ugly glasses."

"I found these on the streets and it matches the outfit!" Tyki said indignantly.

Allen laughed and continued to tease his Uncle the rest of the way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Wake up boy."

Allen groaned and opened his eyes. Groggily he looked around, taking notice of his surroundings before realizing that someone was holding him.

"Tyki! Put me down!"

"Enjoy your sleep?" Tyki answered calmly, ignoring his command.

Tyki placed Allen on his feet before discarding his cigarette. "You fell asleep on the train. I didn't want to wake you…so I carried you instead."

Allen wiggled his nosed. "I smell like cigarettes now." He said, shooting an accusing glare at the elder. Tyki chuckled and continued walking, Allen trailing behind. They stopped at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ruins of a city. Allen looked at Tyki. "Is this the place?"

Tyki nodded as an explosion sounded from below. Allen looked over and saw three Akuma in the sky hovering above a few humans, a clear box-like trapping the Akuma from harming them. Excitement coursed through him when he noticed the humans were wearing a beige coat and holding some kind of machine.

"_They must be Finders."_

"Remember, boy, this is your mission, so I can't help you." Tyki said, already in his Noah form. "So be careful."

Allen nodded and jumped down on the ledges below until he landed on the ground behind the remains of a building. Carefully, he sprinted down the stairs of the city and behind another building. Seeing as the coast was clear, he headed towards the area where he remembered seeing the Akuma and Finders when the ground below him began to crumble. He sped up and noticed the road in front of him was gone too. He jumped off the ledge, landing on the roof of one of the houses below.

He flinched, hearing the sounds of falling rubble behind him, hoping that the noise hadn't attract any unnecessary attention. Hesitantly Allen looked around for any signs of the akuma, of course, when he looked around; there was only smoke and rubble.

"I guess I have to search the place then."

With that in mind, he lowered himself over the side of the building and entered through one of the windows and started his search. After half an hour of searching, Allen hadn't found anything relating to the Innocence and it was driving him crazy. There wasn't a single clue to where that akuma or Finders were either. He'd only covered about a fifth of the city.

Allen stopped suddenly. Feeling the slight tingle in his left eye, he knew the akuma was nearby.

"Oooh look! Another human to kill!" A sing song voice cooed behind him.

Allen turned, his left eye shifting from gray to spiraled red. Behind him, a level two akuma stood, a murderous smile on its white face.

The akuma tilted its head. "Hee, you're not one of those guys in coats…but no matter! You're gonna die anyway."

The akuma swiped at him. Allen jumped back, taking a defensive stance. He had forgotten for a second that the akuma wouldn't know him, only the ones that frequently visited the mansion for whatever reasons and he couldn't destroy it just yet. He needed the akuma to let him to the Innocence. Looking around quickly, he spotted a small hole in the side of a destroyed building.

Quickly turning around, Allen ran towards the make-shift entrance. The Akuma gave a sound of delight before aiming another attack at him. Moving slightly to his left, Allen dodged the attack and ducked into the hole. The Akuma screamed in rage and ran its' fist into the building in hopes of catching him but he was already too deep inside for it to reached.

"Hee! You can't hide from me!" It yelled and attacked the building again.

Allen crawled further into the hole, noticing that it divided into two, pausing for a second to decide which way to go, he made his way to the one on his left. The further along he went, the less he could hear the Akuma, much to his relief. The sounds of falling rubble quickly replaced the enraged laughter.

"O-ow." He moaned, rolling on his side from inside the debris. Steadying himself on his knees, he pushed himself up. "I've got to watch where I'm going." _That's the second time that's happened._

"Who are you?"

Looking up to his left, he saw a girl a little bit younger than himself dressed in a robe and a hat covering her blonde hair. What drew his attention, however, was the fact that she was standing protectively in front of a taller figure that was dressed the same. Neither of which looked like an Exorcist or Finder.

_Interesting._

"I'm Allen." He said, keeping his voice low.

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, her voice hard.

"Lala." The name was said in a low, raspy voice, Allen barely caught it.

The girl, Lala, turned to look at the taller figure. "But Guzol, he could be one of _them_."

Gray eyes studied them, blinking when the taller figure gently nudged the girl. Allen looked closely at Guzol, taking notice that most of his features were hidden from sight.

_Could this be the Innocence?_

It would make sense, he remember Tyki mentioning that the Innocence could be in the shape of a human. Thinking swiftly, he decided he would wait a little longer until he was sure that this "Guzol" was the Innocence he was suppose to retrieve.

He fought back the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Finally! He was closer to completing his mission and getting back to his family. He internally frowned when couldn't confirm if the hidden figure was actually the Innocence, but shrugged the thought off. He would just have to keep himself close, just to make sure he wasn't wasting his efforts completely.

The girl turned around to look back at Allen, her face still set in caution.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated her earlier question.

"I don't know." He whispered. "I'm an orphan, so I go from place to place…and I stumbled here by accident."

From the corner of his eye, he could see Guzol tense at the word "orphan".

The girl ranked her eyes over him, accessing his appearance. Silently, he thanked The Earl for suggesting that he wear some of his less presentable clothing on this mission. When she deemed he wasn't a threat, she relaxed but not enough for it to be too noticeable.

"Come with us." Lala had stepped away from Guzol and leaned down in front of his kneeled form, her hand held out in front of her. "It's not safe here."

As if to prove her right, the ground around them began to shake.

"Come out, little Innocence!" The Akuma's voice sounded close, too close for comfort. "You can't hide forever!"

"Quickly!" Lala whispered, grabbing Allen's arm and pulling him to his feet. Allen barely caught his balance form the sudden movement before he was practically being dragged out of the room and into the hallway.

With every sound of falling rubble, Lala would speed up. Allen noticed that Guzol was on the other side of Lala, keeping up with her movements but he could tell that it was an effort on his part. Lala pushed him forward; Guzol had moved in front of her and was now leading the way while Lala positioned herself behind them.

Guzol took a right and Allen followed, wondering exactly where they were headed when they stopped at a dead end. Lala walked quickly in front of Guzol, leaned down and applied pressure to the bottom right corner of the wall. In response, the bottom half of the wall pushed itself backwards, leaving a small doorway in its' wake. Allen didn't have time to dwell on the secret entrance before he felt a hand latch onto him again, pulling him towards the small doorway.

Once they were inside, Lala placed her hands above her head—on a chipped block of cement—and pushed it forward. The faintest sound of moving rock was the only way, without turning around, that the doorway that they had entered through had close. Looking around, the small room that they found themselves in was a lot bigger than Allen was expecting. Of course, he shouldn't be surprised; this place was full of hidden passages and rooms.

"We should be safe here, no one knows of this place." Lala said softly.

Allen gave a shaky nod of acknowledgement and Lala turned to help Guzol lay against the wall. There a tense moment of silence before the sound of Guzol coughing harshly broke it. Remembering that he was on somewhat of a time schedule, Allen decided it was best to hurry up and complete his assignment.

"What is that thing?"

The question was followed by another moment of silence; Lala studying him closes, as if to determine if he was trustworthy enough to know their secret.

_If only she knew._

"This use to be a great city called Mater," She began to explain, kneeling beside Guzol. "The people who use to live here were advanced for their time but they thrived on music, creating living dolls to sing for them. These dolls were beautiful in their own way but it was their voices that were valued above all else."

Allen sat propped up against the opposite wall facing Lala as she spoke, knees folded under him.

"But eventually, the people left and the city was abandoned and all that was left was the surviving dolls. It was like this for 500 years until only one doll remained." She paused, a look of worry on her face when Guzol gave another violent cough. "The doll's appearance became unsightly after so many years of being unused, to the point where abandoned children that were left here reacted violently at the sight of it. The doll only wanted to sing to them, like it was created to do. It killed them in return. It wasn't until a child that was left here in Mater because of his deformity and asked the doll to sing for him did the doll stop killing. Guzol has been here for eighty years now."

Allen's eyes were wide, not expecting that. Looking quickly at Guzol, he realized that he really wasn't the Innocence. His figure was hunched and his limbs—that weren't hidden by the robe—were thin and looked fragile. His breathing was wheezy; the coughing every now and then was proof enough for that. Allen couldn't see his face clearly but everything else pointed to a man at an old age.

"Those humans out there are here to collect something called Innocence but that demon out there appeared and is now hunting for the same thing."

Brows furrowed together, Allen looked back at Lala, who started intently back at him. If Guzol wasn't the Innocence, then that meant….

"I haven't seen another person in this city for a while, up until today and definitely not another child." Allen felt a little indignation at being called a child, no matter how childish he may act sometimes. "But Guzol is dying and I want to stay with him until his last breath. I can't help you get out of here until then."

"You're the doll." Allen said slowly.

"Yes."

Allen didn't say anything after that, choosing to remove his legs from underneath his body and sit cross-legged instead. Another glance at the hidden man, he could confirm that the man was near death. He doubted if he lasted the next hour.

"You don't look very scary."

Lala laughed, something he guessed was something only reserved for the time that she and Guzol were together, and smiled softly at him.

Allen smiled back, a pang of regret flowing through him, and waited. When it seemed like Guzol was closer to his dying moment, Allen gave one last look at the cloaked man then back to Lala and gave an apologetic smile.

As much as he followed his family, he could never purposely hurt innocent people. But his family was counting on him and he refused to let them down.

"I'm sorry."

The warning was subtle and Lala only had time to look at Allen before he sprang for her. Hands thrust out in front of him, he aimed to grab hold of the blonde doll. Lala was able to gather herself and avoid his hand, moving quickly to her left and protectively before Guzol.

"Lala?" Guzol's voice was frail and filled with confusion.

"You!" Was Lala only response, her face was fierce as she glared at him.

Allen gave another sincere smile. "I really am sorry for this, but I need the Innocence."

Lala lashed out, her leg aiming directly for Allen's face. Having no room to move back, he was forced to dive to his left. It only took him a second to realize that Lala had taken the distraction and fled with Guzol.

Allen sprinted to his right. He could see Lala not far up ahead, Guzol hanging tightly on her back. When he was close enough, he attempted to grab the end of Guzol's cloak—Lala wouldn't dare let her companion be harmed—but she took a sharp right. Allen skidded to a stop and continued to follow behind them. He was closer than he was before, he almost had the Innocence in his hands when the ground below them caved.

With a yell, Allen tried to get a hold on something, digging his left hand into the nearest column. From the corner of his eye, he could see Lala attempting to do the same thing but failing to do so. Both Lala and Guzol landed on the floor.

Allen's cough was covered by Guzol's own harsh ones.

"Are you okay, Guzol?" Lala asked, holding her arm as she changed positions.

"Yeah." He wheezed out. "You softened the fall a bit."

Swinging his legs, Allen released his grip on the column, positioning himself to land before Lala. Allen held out his hand, his face stern as he looked at her.

"I need that Innocence, Lala."

Lala moved back to be near Guzol. Gripping one of the older mans' wrinkled hand, she grabbed the front of her cloak.

"Guzol is dying. Let me be with him until the end and you can take whatever you want from me." When Allen didn't respond, she cried. "Please!"

The ground below Lala and Guzol exploded unexpectedly. Jumping back to avoid any hits, Allen could only watch with wide eyes as the two were impaled by the akuma's hand.

"I got you little dollie!" It screamed and released a triumphant laugh, swinging their bodies around before slinging them to the side. Both landed on the floor harshly.

The akuma turned and looked at Allen, a crooked smile on its' white face. Feeling the menacing presence behind that look caused him to unconsciously activate his cursed eye.

Seeing the gears revolving in front of his single red eye made the akuma giggle at the possibility of another person to kill.

"You're next."

The akuma swung its arm, Allen duly noted that it was in the shape of a pitch fork and jumped backwards again. Sighing with irritation at the waste of time he would have to spend on getting rid of the akuma. But he supposed this would be the only enjoyment he would get out of this whole assignment.

Allen kept his eyes on the akuma, making sure to avoid its limbs. On one particularly attempt at a dodge, the akuma was quick to shoot itself forward, kicking him firmly in the chest. That kick sent him flying into the air and through a couple columns. Frankly, Allen was tired of digging himself out of rubble.

"Bye Bye!"

Looking up, his eye returned to normal, the akuma raised its fork shaped arm above his head. Tensing his body for the blow, Allen began sending the necessary energy to his left arm. A man was in front of him before he could even raise his hand, a sword firmly in his grip and holding off the offending blow from the akuma.

The man—teen really—had blue tinged black hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a black coat lined with silver but it was the insignia on the left sight of the jacket that caught his attention.

Allen blinked and then grinned.

_An Exorcist._

* * *

**Author Note:**_Thank you for reading._ **Review.**

Here is a link to my DeviantArt account, my test drawing of Allen Walker in this story.

(http)(:) / / (xxkagetenshixx) (period) (deviantart) (period)com/ (art) / (Allen-Walker-361347239)

_~~XxKageTenshixX_


	4. Finally

**Author Note:** I want to thank all of you that added **The Fourteenth Child **to their Alerts and Favorites!

I want to give a special **"Thank You"** to: **_yukikosnow139, PetiteSkylark, Sachiel Angelo, PoisonousDemon, Gothicgirl12, MnMsRoK, Mukuro234, Will of the Abyss – AllenxRoad, anseem the seeker of insanity, Unknown Words, KhaalidaNyx, Allyieh, Naomi, MidoriHikari00_** and **_anyone else that I missed_ **for reviewing!

_Enjoy._

* * *

_Chapter 4 - Finally_

* * *

Allen watched with glee as the Exorcist applied pressure and shot forward, sending the akuma backwards and away from him. The man before him raised the sword again, swinging it down forcefully.

"_First Illusion: Netherworld Insects_."

Strange insects emerged from his blade and collided with the akuma. The akuma was pushed backwards again, an enraged cry flying from its' mouth. With the distraction, the man turned towards Allen, his narrowed eyes assessing him quickly before speaking.

"Get those two and leave."

He didn't say anything else before engaging the monster again, sword raised in preparation for an attack. Allen mentally pouted at the thought of not being able to see the Exorcist in battle but he _did_ have an objective that he needed to complete.

Finally getting himself of out the rubble Allen spotted Guzol and Lala's bodies lying just a few feet away from his current position. Being mindful of the battle going on between the Exorcist and the akuma, he made his way over to the fallen Mater residence and kneeled down beside them.

If there wasn't any proof before that Lala was indeed the doll that she proclaimed herself to be, the condition that her body was in now proved her claims true. Her hat had fallen off when the akuma attacked, so the two antennas on her head were visible. Her hand was damaged, a few fingers were mangled beyond repair but it was the gaping hole in the center of her chest that caught his eyes. There was a cylinder container dangling from it, a bright light shining from within.

_The Innocence._

Allen's lips twitch in attempt of a smile. He reached out, preparing to grab it but stopping at the sounds of a wet cough.

It appeared that Guzol was still alive. Though, Allen had no idea how that was possible when he and Lala shared the same fatal injury. He didn't need to look at the darkened wet spot on the older man's cloak to see that.

Guzol reached out with a shaky had towards Lala unmoving body and coughed again.

"_Lala_."

The name was spoken so softly that Allen almost didn't hear it. The sounds of the battle didn't distract Guzol for a second, his focus was solely on the doll beside him. The glistering of tears were visible on his face as he continued to try and grab hold of Lala.

Allen watched him, his face impassive but the scene triggering a similar moment from his own memory.

Guzol repeated Lala's name repeatedly, his frail hand ever slowly inching its way towards Lala's. Eventually the name faded from Guzol's lips and his hand stopped moving. A smile was placed on his wrinkled face. Allen stared at the old man's hand that was touching Lala's broken one.

The whole while, Allen's hand hovered over the Innocence dangling from Lala's open chest. His fingers twitched slightly and continued their journey to the glass cylinder, taking a firm hold of it. Staring at it, Allen's face remained blank, even when the sounds of an anguished scream echoed throughout the deserted arena.

His grip on the container tightened when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, Allen looked up at the Exorcist. Said Exorcist looked at the dead lying before Allen's feet and back at Allen, finally taking notice of what was in his hand.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Allen smiled slightly and repeated the question. "Who are_ you_?"

The Exorcist didn't say anything. Allen could see the grip he had on that sword tightening.

"That is none of your concern. Give me what's in your hand."

Allen raised the Innocence in the air. "You mean this?"

"Yes."

Allen twirled the container around before tossing it in the air. When the Exorcist went to grab it, Allen snatched it from the air first and waved his finger in front of his face with a tsking sound.

"Sorry, but I need this."

Allen had to duck to dodge the sword that was swung his way, one of his legs swinging from under his body and colliding with the back of the Exorcist's. While the Exorcist was preventing himself from falling, Allen shot up and ran towards one of the doors surrounding the arena. Just a few feet into his run, a hand grabbed the back of his torn shirt—courtesy of all the times he's fallen through the floor—and jerked him back.

Tossing the Innocence in the air, Allen kicked his legs from the ground and into the air above the Exorcist's head. Forcing all of his momentum into his legs, he moved his hands behind him and clutched the coat of the one holding him tightly and pulled the Exorcist from the ground. Allen landed in a crouch behind where the Exorcist was previously, reaching up with his right hand to take hold of the falling Innocence once again.

Allen looked back in time to see those same strange insects flying in his direction. Maneuvering his body to his right, Allen was able to avoid them but not the aerial attack that the Exorcist was making directly above him.

With a jerk, Allen raised his left arm above his head.

_Crown Clown!_

At the sound of a metal against metal, the Exorcist stated wide eyed at Allen's own Innocence infused arm. With a wide grin, he used his left arm to push the Exorcist back, jumping back a few feet as well.

Allen could feel the warmth of the fur wrapped around his neck and the eye mask nestled firmly in his spiked hair. Grin still on his face, Allen waved claw shaped fingers at the astounded Exorcist in front of him.

Once the surprise had passed, the Exorcist moved back into a battle stance.

"Who the hell are you?"

A glint flashed from the corners of Allen's eye but he continued to grin at the man in front of him. Taking a step back, he placed a clawed finger before his mouth.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, Mr. Exorcist."

The sound of a canon firing was the only warning the older had before he went flying into the wall farthest from Allen.

Looking in the direction of the blast, Allen smiled brightly at the man standing behind several Level 1 akuma.

"Sorry to interrupt. I thought you'd be done by now and I really don't want to be here any longer than necessary." Tyki said in amusment, his appearance still that of the Noah.

Allen only nodded in confirmation while walking towards the older man. Giving one last glance at the Exorcist, Allen waved with his free hand.

"Goodbye, Mr. Exorcist. Hopefully we will meet again." He said with an impish grin.

Grabbing hold of Tyki, they both sunk into the ground, leaving the Exorcist to fight the remaining akuma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yu Kanda watched them go, an irritated frown on his face. Swinging Mugen in the direction of the floating akuma, he quickly finished off any remaining enemies in his vicinity.

Placing his faithful sword back into its' sheath, he looked in the direction that the white haired boy and the dark skinned man disappeared to. When it was obvious that they were gone, along with the Innocence, he headed back towards the entrance of the city. There wasn't any reason for him to be here any longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allen found himself in front of one of the many secret entrances to the Ark, his arm reverted back to normal. Namely an old abandoned warehouse on the coast of Italy, a few hundred miles from the city of Mater. While Tyki placed his hand on the side of the doorway, he stepped back and prepared himself for the rough greeting that he knew was coming. The doorway lit up in a flash of white light and Road threw herself out from the other side and engulfed him in a hug.

"Allen!" She greeted with a smile.

Allen smiled brightly and returned the hug.

"I wasn't gone long, you know."

Road poked his cheek, a serious expression on her face when she released him. "It was long enough for me."

Tyki gave an exaggerated sigh and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Can this wait until we get back?"

Road turned to give him a slap on the arm. "Stop being such a spoiled sport."

Tyki's only response was to push both of them through the doorway. With an "eep" Allen landed on his front first, Road landed awkwardly on top of him.

"Tyki!" Road whined.

"Was that necessary?" Allen shouted, as Road finally moved from atop of his aching back.

Tyki laughed and continued walking, leaving Road and Allen to collect themselves from the ground. Soon enough, it was Tyki that found himself on the ground with two teenage bodies on his back.

Tyki exhaled deeply, letting his forehead rest against the ground in mock frustration.

"DOG PILE!"

The twin shout was the only warning any of them received before Jasdero and Devit flung themselves towards them. Allen and Road were quick removed themselves from Tyki's backside just to be replaced by the Twins. Allen could only laugh at Tyki's agonized groan.

"Serves you right Tyki!" Road proclaimed, tongue poking from her lips.

Tyki glared in her direction, completely oblivious of the rest of their family gathering around them or—in his case—his brother leaning over his trapped body and nudging him with his foot.

"Stop that!"

Sheril only smiled knowingly, nudging him one last time before stepping back.

"Serves you right." He repeated Road's earlier words.

Tyki pushed himself up into a sitting position, knocking the Twins from his back with an indignant yell and sighed.

"Welcome back"~ The Earl greeting them, Lulu Bell's cat form resting in his arms.

"Did you get it?" Debitto appeared directly in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah, did you get it?" Jasdero asked in a similar manner.

Fiidora and Maashima stood directly behind Jasdevi, Toraido move silently to stand beside Allen, each wearing a look of question on their faces. Allen thought it was funny to see the Noah of Judgment with a look other than his usual stoic look. Maitora was closer to The Earl, but Allen couldn't see what he was thinking—he was always in that funny looking costume.

Road and Sheril were still near Tyki. Wisely was standing on the other side of Allen, his earlier concentrating look gone and replaced with a slight annoyance when Jasdevi kept voicing their questions. Wisely swung his fist and hit both on the head harshly.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"What was that for?" Devit yelled.

"You're being annoying." Was his reply, which everyone thought was ironic seeing as the older white haired teen was no better. He turned to face Allen with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well?"

Allen held out his hand, the Innocence shining brightly in his palm. The Earl took the Innocence and crushed it in hand. Everyone watched the shattered bits float to the ground before The Earl clapped his hands together, his smile even bigger than normal.

"This calls for a celebration!"~

Allen smiled brightly, pleased that he had made his family happy. He could finally repay them back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kanda was feeling very annoyed as he stood before Komui, Mugen gripped tightly in his hand. A man was standing near the desk, Reever was his name, looking over Komui shoulders. Komui himself was sitting at his desk, eyes scanning over his mission report. The man looked directly at Kanda, his face set in a serious tone that Kanda couldn't remember the man ever making before.

"Are you sure about this?" Komui asked.

Kanda only raised an eyebrow, annoyed that the man questioned him.

Komui sighed and slouched back in his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry to question you, but if what you encountered was correct, things are about to get complicated."

Kanda stood there. "Meaning?"

"The Noah are finally getting involved."

Komui and Kanda looked towards the door. The person standing there looked about the same age as Kanda himself, dressed in the Black Order uniform and an eyepatch over his eye right eye. Next to him was an older man, shorter in height, the black around his eyes reminding one of a panda.

There was a girl with green tinged black hair pulled up in pony tails standing next to them. The girl was holding a tray with two cups of coffee sitting on it. She passed by the boy with the eyepatch and made her way towards the desk.

"Here you are brother, Reever." She addressed them. "I thought you might need some."

Komui and Reever took the given cups, their mumbled reply of "Thank you Lenalee" every clear in the room. Lenalee turned and smiled at Kanda.

"Welcome back."

Kanda only gave a small grunt in reply.

Komui turned to look at the red haired boy still at the doorway. "Lavi, I see you have gotten back as well."

Lavi grinned and walked calmly into the office, standing near Lenalee. The older man stood on the other side of the room. Komui took a sip of his coffee, shoulders still tensed. He finally looked back at Kanda.

"If what Lavi says is true, the Noah might be joining the battlefield soon."

"Noah?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"You can think of them as The Millennium Earl's personal solders. A force more powerful than the Akuma we fight." Lavi explained.

"And it looks as if The Earl has his hands on an Exorcist."

Lenalee and Reever looked at Komui in surprise.

"How is that possible?"

"I've never heard of such a thing happening before either." Bookman said. "But anything is possible of you have all the right pieces in place."

"Could they be using him against his will?" Lenalee asked.

Silence followed. Komui leaned forward on his crowded desk. "I highly doubt it, from what Kanda reported is true. Either way, if The Earl and the Noah have someone wielding Innocence fighting for them…we have a big problem on our hands.

* * *

**Author Note:** Thank you for reading. _**Review!**_

_~~XxKageTenshixX_


End file.
